This invention relates to bed frames and supports, and more particularly to modular multiple bed units.
In dorm rooms and other dwelling rooms having limited floor space in which more than one bed is to be placed, it is known to provide loft beds to elevate the mattresses above head level, thereby freeing valuable floor space for other purposes. Examples of such prior art loft beds are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,568,001 to Walsh and 6,018,829 to Rosenquist. It is also known to connect beds together at right angles at different levels, with one bed overlapping another, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,572,751 to Brandt and 3,011,180 to Majeski.